Siempre tendremos Par ¿Praga?
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Si al tomar ese tren me hubiesen dicho que recorrería Praga de la mano de alguien tan perfecto como Edward Cullen, probablemente lo hubiese tomado por loco… pero fue real. El día perfecto, con el hombre perfecto, en la ciudad perfecta. SHORT FIC. UA
1. Intro

**Summary: **Si al tomar ese tren me hubiesen dicho que recorrería Praga de la mano de alguien tan perfecto como Edward Cullen, probablemente lo hubiese tomado por loco…pero fue real. El día perfecto, con el hombre perfecto, en la ciudad perfecta. SHORT FIC.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son sacados de la obra de S. Meyer, yo sólo los adapto con las ideas de mi loca cabeza. La historia sin embargo es mía, basada en la idea de la película "Antes del Amanecer", sin embargo es sólo la estructura.

**Siempre tendremos… Par…¿Praga?**

_Sería una cínica si digo que fue casualidad… no, no lo fue, porque casualidad hubiese sido que de la nada él se hubiese acercado a hablarme, pero no… apenas lo vi lo deseé… deseé que sus ojos se posaran en los míos y deseé escuchar su voz, lo deseé tanto que estoy segura que fue esa determinación de deseo el que hizo que él me hablase, y por eso digo que no fue casualidad el haber recorrido en un día aquella fría y mágica ciudad europea._

_Si al tomar ese tren me hubiesen dicho que recorrería Praga de la mano de alguien tan perfecto como Edward Cullen, probablemente lo hubiese tomado por loco…_

_Pero fue real…_

_Tan real como el hecho que no había ninguna certeza de volver a verlo…_

_Porque así habíamos acordado, nada de direcciones, nada de teléfonos…_

_El día perfecto, con el hombre perfecto, en la ciudad perfecta._

_Porque siempre tendríamos Praga…_

**OoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien… que esté publicando esto es una mera casualidad del destino, se que quienes leen mis otras historias sabrán que estoy con tendinitis y por lo tanto en tratamiento y alejada de fanfiction, pero ya que los tengo abandonados con mis otras historias se me ha ocurrido subir este mini fic, lo escribí hace bastante tiempo y nunca lo subí, de hecho había olvidado que había escrito esto, de no ser porque revisaba unos trabajos de la uni y lo encontré entremedio xD**

**Es un short fic, porque en un principio era un one shot, pero salió demasiado largo (siempre comienzo escribiendo one shots y terminan siendo cualquier cosa menos un one shot xD LOL). En fin, el punto es que todo lo que vaya a mencionar de Praga es real, lugares, sitios, castillos, iglesias, tabernas, TODO, me valí de una exhaustiva investigación histórica y turística para escribir esta historia, así que espero que el esfuerzo sea recompensado ahahahaa.**

**En fin… esto es sólo la introducción, de todas formas espero que los haya dejado con ganas de leer más.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Con Cariño**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: Para mis lectoras frecuentes, si se preguntan cuando volveré a tomar mis historias, pues… no lo se aún… u.u de todas formas voy mejorando en mi tratamiento.**


	2. 1 Varsovia

**Summary: **Si al tomar ese tren me hubiesen dicho que recorrería Praga de la mano de alguien tan perfecto como Edward Cullen, probablemente lo hubiese tomado por loco…pero fue real. El día perfecto, con el hombre perfecto, en la ciudad perfecta.

SHORT FIC.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son sacados de la obra de S. Meyer, yo sólo los adapto con las ideas de mi loca cabeza. La historia sin embargo es mía, basada en la idea de la película "Antes del Amanecer", sin embargo es sólo la estructura.

**Siempre tendremos… Par…¿Praga?**

¿Yo viajando sola por Europa? Sí, tal vez, quizás, aunque no era del todo cierto, había viajado luego de las innumerables invitaciones de una de mis mejores amigas, por alguna razón Rose había terminado viviendo en Moscú con su esposo Emmett y por alguna razón se las había arreglado para comprarme un pasaje con destino a esa fría ciudad rusa para pasar tres semanas con ella y su familia, porque además de su esposo, ya dos adorables niñas conformaban su núcleo, sin contar al pequeño que venía en camino y nacería en un par de meses.

Y entre paseos, vodka y mucha nieve las tres semanas habían pasado casi volando, supuse que como bien dice el dicho popular "cuando mejor se pasa el tiempo transcurre más caprichosamente rápido". Era un frío martes de febrero cuando me despedía en la estación de trenes de Rose y su adorable familia, había logrado cambiar los pasajes y extender las tres semanas un poco más, aprovecharía y tomaría el tren a través de Europa hasta llegar a París, lugar donde tomaría un vuelo con destino a Estados Unidos; por lo que me esperaba un viaje de cuatro días, pasaría por Ucrania, Polonia, República Checa y Alemania para llegar finalmente a Francia, oh, sí, París, la ciudad de las luces, la ciudad del glamour… valdría la pena el viaje, después de todo no había nada más romántico que recorrer Europa en tren ¿no?

Embarqué y me dirigí a paso lento a través del tren que ya se ponía en marcha, la gente cruzaba por los pasillos hablando en idiomas que me era imposible entender, rasgos, gestos y palabras que eran completamente distintos a los míos. Repasando los vagones llegué al fin a un compartimento vacío, Rose había insistido en que tomase el pasaje de tren con habitación incluida, ya saben, un compartimento con cama y un baño diminuto, pero me había negado, recorrería Europa como siempre quise hacerlo: aventureramente; y si tenía que ducharme en el baño de la próxima estación y dormir con el cuello torcido pues que así fuese.

El paisaje ruso a través de la ventanilla del tren era simplemente maravilloso, la blanca nieve invadiendo todos los páramos, pequeños pueblos perdidos en la lejanías de los cerros que contrastaban con las urbes más pobladas donde se iba deteniendo el tren, ese primer día pasaron por mi compartimento infinidad de pasajeros, una pareja de alemanes turistas, una familia completa de rusos, una señora que se dedicó a leer un extraño libro todo el viaje y por último un par de chicas que no pasaban los veinte años, supuse, que parlotearon todo el camino.

Todo un día para llegar finalmente a Ucrania, escuché por altavoces que se anunciaba la llegada a Kiev, capital ucraniana, las ganas de bajarme del tren eran inmensas pero ya había hecho el itinerario de lo que debía ser el loco arrebato que había tenido de recorrer Europa en tren: no podía detenerme más que un par de horas en máximo dos ciudades, todo si quería al menos pasar un día y medio en París antes de tomar el vuelo, todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubiese tenido más dinero, pero no podía abusar de mis ahorros, acababa de terminar la universidad y no era como si tuviese grandes fondos para recorrerme el mundo, por mucho que quisiera.

Sólo cuatro horas en Kiev, me las arreglé para visitar rápidamente el centro histórico de la ciudad y de paso estirar las piernas y comprar algún souvenir para Alice, quien en una de sus excentricidades me había exigido que le trajese algo de cada lugar que pisara. Y de vuelta al tren, lo bueno del pack de tickets que había comprado es que tenía la opción de bajarme y retomar el viaje, siempre y cuando llegase al destino final en cuatro días, porque ahí se vencían los pasajes. La mayor parte del viaje desde Ucrania hasta Polonia fue realizada de noche, por lo que poco y nada pude ver, un leve trámite en la frontera, donde me tocó ver como hacían bajar del tren a un par de personas, supuse que sin pasaporte, pero fuera de eso no hubo más inconvenientes hasta llegar a la capital polaca.

Varsovia.

¿Qué puedo decir de Varsovia?

Una ciudad maravillosa, y el lugar donde lo vi a _él_ por primera vez…

Piel blanquísima, cabello color cobrizo, despeinado, rasgos aristocráticos y masculinos, semblante misterioso y porte atractivo, caminar despreocupado y elegante, movimientos extrañamente hipnóticos y lo supe al percatarme que no era la única cuyo pasar se había visto interrumpido por la onírica visión de aquel hombre.

Había recorrido Varsovia en un tiempo record de cuatro horas y media, me encontraba esperando el tren cuando lo vi, era un espécimen fuera de este mundo, vestía unos jeans algo desgastados, chaleco azul oscuro y un chaquetón del mismo color, zapatos a juego, portaba una pequeña maleta de mano color negra. Durante los veinte minutos que estuve en el andén no paré de observarle, no pude, simplemente no pude hacerlo, estaba ahí él, semejante monumento a la belleza masculina y yo no podía apartar los ojos de su figura, y él simplemente ajeno a toda la atracción que ejercía a su alrededor.

Hasta que el tren llegó y en el tumulto de gente perdí la pista de aquel magnético hombre. Con la ayuda del personal del tren subí la enorme maleta que portaba y que cada vez que bajaba del tren dejaba guardada en la custodia de la estación y me dispuse a buscar un compartimento vacío, algo que no pude hallar, había subido demasiada gente en Varsovia, por lo que tuve que conformarme con irme en compañía de dos chicos con pinta de universitarios y una señora de edad que apenas partió el tren se quedó dormida.

Como a las cinco horas de viaje los dos jóvenes se bajaron del tren, no estuve completamente segura pero creo que en la estación de Cracovia fue donde descendieron, era la última ciudad polaca en la que se detenía el tren antes de pasar a República Checa. Me sentí extrañamente silenciosa en ese compartimento de tren, con una ancianilla que dormía tan profundamente que en varias ocasiones temí de si realmente dormía o había muerto; acababa de sacar un libro para leer en el viaje cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y lo vi por segunda vez…

_Verdes._

Sus ojos eran verdes.

Aquel detalle no lo había notado la primera vez que lo vi porque jamás había logrado enfocar sus ojos con claridad, pero en ese instante ese par de perfectas orbes me miraban directamente y podía apreciarlas en todo su esplendor. No pasó como en las películas en que el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante mágico o todo avanzó como cámara lenta para poder apreciarlo mejor, sin embargo ya había guardado con precisión el recuerdo de aquella impresionante mirada.

- Jest dostępna?- preguntó.

- ¿Disculpa?

Entonces le vi sonreír y pronto me pillé sonriendo yo también.

- No eres polaca…- comentó mientras continuaba apoyado en la puerta.

Me sorprendí que hablase el mismo idioma que yo.

- Preguntaba si el asiento estaba disponible…- aclaró.

- Oh, no, no… está libre…- repliqué mientras me aclaraba la garganta y trataba de no parecer una retrasada social frente a él, y es que de pronto me sentía demasiado nerviosa y deslumbrada por su presencia.

Se sentó frente a mi luego de dejar su pequeña maleta en la parilla sobre los asientos. Aún mantenía el libro entre mis manos sin saber qué hacer, levanté la vista y por segunda vez volví a encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos.

- ¿Así que americana? - Abrí los ojos sorprendida.- Tu acento te delata…- añadió mientras volvía a sonreír torcidamente, ¿había mencionado ya que cada vez que sonreía así mi cuerpo interiormente reaccionaba de manera extraña y hasta vergonzosa?

- Así es…- dije finalmente.- ¿Y tú?- me atreví a preguntar.

- Inglés…- respondió mientras adoptaba una pose interrogante hacia mi, algo parecido a un sapo croando merodeó en la mitad de mi abdomen- ¿Sería demasiado impertinente si pregunto qué te ha traído por estos lugares? ¿Viajas sola?- preguntó de carrerilla mirando unos segundos a la anciana que se encontraba aún durmiendo a mi lado, seguí su mirada mientras asentía en silencio.

- Vengo sola, ella se ha subido en Varsovia…- aclaré.- y no… no creo que seas impertinente…

En realidad él podía preguntarme lo que quisiese, un hombre con esa capacidad de deslumbrar con una simple mirada seguro que podía hacer a muchas mujeres hablar.

Arqueó las cejas instándome a seguir e inmediatamente me sonrojé, completamente perdida admirándolo que no me había percatado del silencio y la respuesta no dada.

- Oh… ehm…- _retrasada total, Bella…-_ Estuve de visita unas semanas en Moscú… y ahora vuelvo… hasta París…

- Vuelves a América…- rectificó él mirándome como si yo fuese algo en demasía interesante, no supe si sentirme halagada o nerviosa, ese "interés" perfectamente podía achacarse a que estuviese midiendo mi grado de retraso mental por expresarme tan burdamente.

- Sí… vuelvo a Estados Unidos…

- Es un país interesante.- añadió él volviendo a articular esa sonrisa que había pasado a encumbrar mi lista de sonrisas favoritas.

- No tanto como aquí…- dije quitando mi vista de él por primera vez y mirando a través de la ventanilla.

- Probablemente…

Volví a mirarlo algo curiosa por su comentario, él mantenía su sonrisa torcida, mi estómago dio un vuelco.

- ¿También bajas en París?

De pronto me sentía deseosa que aquel perfecto extraño, porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no se fuese tan pronto de ese compartimento de tren.

- No…en Berlín…

- Ah…

¿En serio ese "ah" sonó como creí que sonó? ¿Desilusionado y triste? Quise enterrar mi cabeza en un agujero cuando su mueca torcida se acentuó luego de mi onomatopeya.

- Aún nos queda el trecho hasta República Checa ¿no?

¿Ese comentario fue un consuelo a lo que yo creía que él creía que yo estaba pensando? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podían ser tan retorcidos mis pensamientos?

- Claro…

Estaba declarado, me comportaba como una tarada, tenía al hombre perfecto frente a mi y no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar para no dejarme más y más en ridículo, de todas formas ¿de qué me impresionaba? Estaba comprobado que era una completa retrasada social cuando de hombres guapos se trataba, claro que debía reconocer que nunca me había topado con uno tan magnético y deslumbrante como él.

Volví a tomar mi libro, a pesar que muchas darían lo que fuera por no cortar la conversación con un tipo como él, mis nervios ya estaban de punta y no quería continuar haciendo el papelón de mi vida, por muy desconocido que fuera tenía aún algo de amor propio, y avergonzarme más frente a "deslumbrador" –nombre de pila que se me ocurrió ponerle- acabaría con mi poca autoestima restante.

No llevaba ni media pagina cuando le sentí removerse en su asiento.

- ¿Qué lees? – su voz sonó demasiado cerca, levanté la vista y por poco me da un infarto al ver la poca distancia que separaba su rostro del mío, se había inclinado hacia mi libro en la misma pose que lo haría un niño curioso, pude observar sus largas y curvas pestañas mientras él observaba las hojas del libro entre mis manos.

- Oh… son… rimas…

- ¿Te gusta la poesía?- inquirió sonriendo torcidamente mientras volvía a sentarse cómodamente en su asiento, inmediatamente me sentí más aliviada de tener algo de distancia con él, aún así mi corazón parecía palpitar con demasiada fuerza.

- La verdad no…

Arrugó levemente su entrecejo en señal de no estar comprendiendo, debía reconocer que ese gesto causó que mi estómago diese una vuelta en 360 grados.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me han regalado el libro y me parece una descortesía no leerlo…- repliqué.

- Aún cuando no te guste…

- Ahá…

Apoyó su mano bajo su mentón en gesto pensativo mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima, ese sólo movimiento removió todo mi interior, de pronto parecía una muy mala idea compartir compartimento con una anciana durmiente y un hombre endemoniadamente atractivo, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de maneras vergonzosas.

- ¿Siempre haces cosas para complacer a los demás?- preguntó de pronto.

Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Disculpa?

El sonrió nuevamente mientras hacía un leve gesto con las manos.

- Perdón, creo no haberme expresado bien- rectificó-, me refiero a que… que si te regalan cosas que no te gustan, las usarás por cortesía…

- Ah…- me sonrojé inmediatamente por haber reaccionado tan a la defensiva anteriormente, bajé la vista, evitando el contacto con sus ojos.- Pues…

De pronto, recordando su primera pregunta, me puse a pensar en todos esos actos condescendientes que regían mi vida, todas las veces en que me asistía a esas terribles reuniones familiares para no defraudar a mi madre, todas las fiestas de ex compañeros donde Alice me obligaba a asistir para finalmente tener que soportar durante más de cuatro horas a la pesada de Jessica Stanley ser tan vil como lo fue en nuestros años de escuela, y todo por acompañar a mi mejor amiga quien organizaba esos eventos; también acudieron a mi mente todas esas veces en que dejé de ver a mis amigos porque a mi ex novio, Jacob, no le agradaba mi grupo…

Hice una mueca y estuve segura que mi semblante descompuesto fue notorio para él, porque inmediatamente le vi adoptar una pose avergonzada.

- Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte…- replicó.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes…-tercié.

- Si lo hago, ha sido descortés mi pregunta, lo siento.- volvió a disculparse.

- Ya te has disculpado.- denoté alzando la vista y permitiéndome sostenerle la mirada.

- Aún no aceptas mis disculpas…

Su voz sonó tan sinceramente acongojada que algo en mi interior se removió intensamente, no supe qué. Apreté los labios y asentí mientras una tímida sonrisa se instauraba en mi boca, sin poder controlarla.

- Disculpas aceptadas…

Volvió a deslumbrarme con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Por cierto… aún no nos presentamos formalmente.- dijo de pronto alzando su mano hacia mi- Edward Cullen, encantado.

_Edward Cullen, mi propio sinónimo de perfección._

Mi sonrisa se acentuó, no sabía cómo pero este fascinante hombre sabía conducirnos de un tema a otro y sacarme sonrisas genuinas todo el tiempo.

- Bella Swan, un gusto.- hice réplica a su formal saludo tomando su mano, su tacto tibio y sus manos suaves pero firmes causaron estragos en mi sistema nervioso; realmente parecía una adolescente hormonal.

Tragué saliva en grueso mientras me esforzaba por sonreír como la persona normal y seria que creía ser, sin embargo algo me decía mi interior que un viaje de horas en el mismo compartimento que él no lo soportaría, no cuando ya mi mente maquinaba modos y formas de saber cómo sabrían sus labios.

_Dios, Bella…. compórtate…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Y bien? Espero les haya agradado esta primera parte.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? A los reviews…**

**Sí… hoy no ando con ganas de hablar… no hay animo.. qué tal si me animas con tus palabras? quizás yo lo hice contigo con este cap... en fin...  
**

**De todas formas gracias por leerme.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


End file.
